


1984 Vintage

by xxfirelighterxx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Murder Mystery, Other, Prose Poem, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfirelighterxx/pseuds/xxfirelighterxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal themed poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1984 Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is about death/murder. However, no wives or children were harmed at the end of this narration.

there is something just  
wonderful about seeing your   
1984 vintage  
splashed on the   
floor  
the walls  
the tiny crevices in the moulding  
all of that energy spent aging  
laying spent  
for the police to find and ponder

how you struggled  
how you tried to   
stop  
me   
from   
opening you up before I could find

your wife   
with her hazel eyes  
and midnight blue chiffon dress  
your son  
with his little   
fingers  
toes  
and giant   
trusting soul


End file.
